First Times
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Alone together in the Cretaceous Era, Connor and Abby take their relationship to the next level.


First Time  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby pressed her fingertips into the rough bark of the tree against which Connor rested his back. She mewled and panted for breath with her eyes cast upwards to the starry sky above. Connor meanwhile tightened the grip of his hands around her slim waist as he suckled urgently upon one of her nipples. When he wasn't contentedly sucking, he was licking, biting and teasing the flesh of her breasts. He'd been devouring them for some time and she knew she'd be covered in bruises come morning. His beard tickled terribly and between moans of pleasure she'd giggle.

This slow and ongoing worship of her body was a new and very exciting thing between them. They'd been stranded in the Cretaceous for a little over four months and lovers of a sort for nearly an entire week. They'd had a close call with a pack of raptors and when they'd finally escaped the danger, they had lost themselves in a passionate embrace. After that came confessions of love and gratitude that they'd not lost each other. Heated kisses led to clothing being discarded and lips, tongues and hands everywhere. However, they'd not yet made love.

Abby's hands left the support of the tree and grasped Connor's bare shoulders, kneading his muscles as she wriggled herself against his denim clad erection. Connor groaned loudly and Abby's breath hitched as she felt herself come from the friction of her clit against the seam of her jeans. She lost herself for a moment, revelling in the heat of their skin against each other and the warmth from their campfire. She opened her eyes and stared into his, seeing the intense arousal coupled with heartfelt love in their depths.

"Connor?" she asked, her breath ghosting across his lips. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Abby?" he gasped, astonished. Her words stirred something in him, but then he sobered. "But we can't. We can't risk a baby, not in this horrible place. I want you, I do, but..."

"I've been keeping track of myself by the moon, we should be fine, promise. We love each other. I want to show you how much."

His hands left her waist and ran up her back, drawing her flush against his naked chest. Their lips met for a scorching kiss and they sunk into each other as the passion mounted again. Abby fumbled with his belt and the zip on his jeans and soon her hands held his length, hot and hard in her hand. She'd brought him to orgasm the day before using her hands. She'd spent more than a fair amount of time touching him, fascinated by the beauty of his body. He had a lovely, ample cock that she knew would please her. They were created just for each other, of that she was certain. Giving him pleasure brought her true joy.

"Will you make love with me, Conn?" she asked again. "Show me how much I mean to you?"

He nodded and let her go. She stood up for a moment to remove the rest of her clothing while he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He took her hands in his and guided her back down to the ground. She straddled his lap and leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry," Connor muttered against her mouth.

"What for?" Abby replied, her brow furrowing.

"You must know, don't you? That I've never... I mean... I'm a... I never got to... no one ever wanted..."

She put her finger to his lips to hush him. "Stop talking."

"Yes, Abby." He smiled slightly, embarrassed.

She took her finger away and cupped the side of his face. "It doesn't matter, not to me. I love you. All that matters is that you're my Connor."

"Still, would've wanted to know how to please you properly, to make it good for you."

"It will be. There's nothing to worry about, nothing!"

"Wish I knew what to do. I mean I _know_, you know? But I don't."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "That's fine. I don't either."

"Pardon?" The look on his face was priceless, but she wouldn't make fun.

"I'm a virgin too." He scoffed. "What? You don't believe me? It's true. It'll be my first time."

She repositioned herself so could lay the length of his body, their faces mere inches apart and his cock snug between them.

"If you say it's true, then of course I believe you, love, but how? You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you, but that doesn't make it impossible for me to not have had sex before."

"But you're so outgoing! Confident! You could have men lined up around that block if you wanted!"

"Connor, our flat's in Isleworth, not the Red Light District!" She smiled at him and stroked his brow with her thumb. "Just because I'm confident doesn't mean I can't be a virgin too. You're right, I've had plenty of opportunity, but I learned something very early on from watching my mother and man after man come and go in her life. Sex with someone shouldn't be used to manipulate. It should also mean more than a few fleeting moments of pleasure that frankly, I can give myself just fine. I've been waiting for love and I've not found it until now, until you."

He swallowed hard, amazed and humbled by her words. He didn't quite know how to respond so instead, he drew her near and kissed her. They weren't two fumbling teenagers who were scared to touch each other. Their desire had been building for years. There'd be no hesitation or regret. Connor gently rolled them over and maneuvered them closer to the fire. They'd built up a soft bed of moss for themselves and Abby sunk into it and opened herself to the man she loved - the only one she'd ever loved.

She gasped when his fingers found her center and pushed inside her. She was already wet from her first orgasm and he found a succulent, soft heat through which he glided easily. He stroked her for a few minutes, stretching her with his fingers, arousing her further. His thumb circled her clit slowly, letting her feel the myriad of sensations as the nerves sparked pleasure though her entire body. He stared at her face and she found herself struggling not to cry. She was ready to give herself to him and wanted it more than anything. It was a significant moment in both their lives. She was grateful she was going to share it with him.

His hand stilled and his fingers left her. With a nod, she let him know she was ready. Cock in hand, Connor pressed himself to her. Abby raised her leg around his waist and ran her hands up his arms to link behind his neck. Their eyes met and he surged into her without hesitation. Connor kept going until he'd sunk to his fullest and then he began to shake, trying to keep his mind and body connected when all he wanted to do was to move and thrust within her. Beneath him, Abby's breathing was heavy and laboured, shocked and overwhelmed by the actuality of having Connor joined with her. She drew him down to rest heavy on her as she cocooned him in the cage of her limbs. She shuddered and whimpered and tightened her grasp around his body. There hadn't been as much pain as she'd been expecting and she was grateful for it. She knew her own body, but still, nothing compared to the thick fullness she felt now. There was a throbbing ache to her inner muscles, but there was also a comfort to the sensation, a feeling of completion. This could never have happened with anyone but Connor.

His lips were to her ear, whispering apologies for whatever discomfort she felt, and declarations of his undying love for being allowed this gift from her. Calm and assured, Abby rolled her hips into his, gasping as she felt him at her deepest point. Encouraged, Connor mirrored her action, moaning rather loudly against her neck. In unison, they began to make love, bodies undulating as they held fast to each other. Connor's mouth pressed kisses along the column of her throat, his hands holding firm to her shoulders as he moved with shallow thrusts. Her passage gripped him, tighter and hotter than he could have ever imagined, and she was soft, so soft. She was undoing the fibers of his very soul as she gasped and whimpered under him and she urged him on by the intense look in her eyes. Her fingertips pressed into his ribs, then slid down around to clutch the firm globes of his arse and she pulled him into her with every thrust.

When things became a little rougher and quicker, Abby found herself shaking from the myriad of sensations that Connor sparked within her. The friction from the slide of his length against her flesh felt increasingly hotter and more acute. Abby knew she was very close to her climax and as much as she wanted to savour this, the desperation to reach that point of nirvana with him was too strong to temper. She encouraged him to move faster and he obliged. Abby's vocalizations became more wanton and heated. Connor's breath huffed against her cheek, snapping his hips in desperate need. They crashed together again and again until finally it was Abby who came first, throwing her head back with a loud cry.

Moments later Connor seized and dug his fingers into her shoulders as he pulsed into her depths in steady streams, Abby's body wringing his for what he offered. She revelled in the rush of feeling him come inside her and how when he was spent, he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled at her earlobe with his lips. A satisfied groan from him made her laugh lightly. Connor pulled back and looked at her with confusion. She kissed his lips sweetly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"For a pair of virgins, we're really fantastic, don't you think?" she asked, running her fingers of one hand through his hair while the other cupped the side of his face. Relieved, Connor grinned and exhaled.

"I love you, Abby," was his heartfelt reply.

"Love you too, Conn. I wish we could fall asleep like this, naked in each others arms." She looked at the fire longingly. The sweat on their skin shimmered and its flames were hypnotic. She could almost forget their extraordinary circumstances. Connor lay his cheek to hers and her arms wrapped around his back.

"One day, and this is a promise, I'm going to make love to you in a big lush bed, and one of us won't have to keep watch while the other sleeps. We can fall asleep in each others' arms and wake up the same way."

She pressed her lips together. She would not dash his hopes, not after the beautiful thing they'd just shared. She was afraid to have the same optimism as he held, but she loved him so she would gift him with what she knew he wanted to hear.

"Connor Temple, I'm going to hold you to that."

The End

Dear readers you simply MUST start reading Reality by Roguie, it's a harrowing tale and the very very best of storytelling in the whole fandom. Especially for Connor/Abby. And whilst we're at it, read everything by PrehistoricCat, Casy_Dee, Tay_21, Wilemina_29, etc. ;)


End file.
